In general, oscillating tools are light-weight, handheld power tools capable of being equipped with a variety of tool accessories and attachments, such as cutting blades, sanding discs, grinding tools, and many others. These types of tools typically include a generally cylindrically-shaped main body that serves as an enclosure for an electric motor as well as a hand grip for the tool. The electric motor oscillates a tool holder to which any one of various accessory tools may be attached. As the tool holder is oscillated, an accessory tool attached to the tool holder is driven to perform a particular function, such as sanding, grinding, or cutting, depending on the configuration of the accessory tool.
Accessory tools for an oscillating power tool typically have one-piece rigid construction that includes a mounting portion that is used to secure the accessory tool to the tool holder and a tool body extending from the mounting portion that supports a working portion of the accessory tool, such as an abrasive surface or sharp edge. The tool holder of most oscillating power tools includes a tool drive structure that facilitates a secure and rigid connection between the tool holder and the mounting portion of one or more accessory tools. The accessory tools for use with a power tool are provided with an accessory drive structure configured to interlock with the tool drive structure of the corresponding tool holder. The interlocked drive structures enable the accessory tool to be moved with the tool holder while preventing slippage and other relative movement of the accessory tool with respect to the tool holder as the tool holder is oscillated.